


One Magic Evening

by MC1A



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, One Shot, mickey yoochun, turn on, yoochun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC1A/pseuds/MC1A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first very short one-shot. Please have mercy. I'm new at this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Magic Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first very short one-shot. Please have mercy. I'm new at this.

Dim light in the hall way. Yoochun pushes you against the wall, eyes piercing you straight to your soul. Your knees get soft. He looks at your mouth. You slightly open it anticipating his next move. He looks back into your eyes as if asking for permission. You slightly bite your lower lip.

With hands gently squeezing your waist, pulling you into him and at the same time pushing you further against the wall, he kisses you passionately. His full lips melt into yours, his tongue gets lost into your mouth. Your tongue finds his and you slowly take his coat off, letting it drop on the floor next to you. His hands go slowly up your waist and you feel your skin crawl.

The kissing is not rushed. He’s savoring every inch of your lips and it takes your breath away. You feel the intensity of him wanting you, making you melt in his arms.

The kiss ends with him biting and pulling your lower lip. Eyes lock with yours and you grasp for air. He barely lets you take a breath and he goes for your neck. His warm lips send waves of pleasure throughout your body. You lean your head against the wall and pull him towards you. His hands trace your waist and back, going lower towards your ass and gently squeezing it. He kisses your neck making his way to your chin and then to your mouth, going for another passionate kiss.

You push him and turn him against the wall. It’s your turn now and you don’t waste any time. You go in for an even deeper kiss while gently pulling his hair. You are thirsty for his mouth and he feels it. Your hands go slowly from his hair toward his neck and to his tie. You untie it without ungluing your mouth from his. At the same time his hands move to your ass, grabbing it and pulling you up.

Your legs clench around his waist and he starts walking towards the bedroom, leaving wet traces all over your neck again. Your heels drop on the floor and you start unbuttoning his shirt while he slowly unzips your dress.

It’s going to be a long night.

 


End file.
